An example of a previously known arrangement or dispenser which is used for launching counter-measures and is provided with compartments is described in document U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,483. In this case, the dispenser is configured and mounted on the aeroplane in such a way that the counter-measures are launched obliquely rear-wards and downwards relative to the aeroplane.
Another example of a dispenser is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,670. In this case, the dispenser is mounted on the underside of the aeroplane for launching the counter-measures downwards relative to the aeroplane.
A particular problem in launching flares is that the flares need time to develop into fully active decoy targets. There is a risk that the flares will only become fully active decoy targets at such a great distance from the aeroplane that a target seeker will be able to continue to follow the plane without any great problem.
EP 1194331 suggests a method and arrangement for launching counter-measures in a direction obliquely forwards and upwards relative to the aircraft.
The above examples are examples of countermeasure dispensers which in historical terms have been able to function well, i.e. to successfully divert enemy attack, for example in the form of a target-seeking missile, towards the decoy target. However, over the course of time, target-seeking functions have been developed further, and there is now therefore a greater possibility of distinguishing the decoy target from the aeroplane. For example, the target seeker can be specially programmed to handle the preliminary phase of activation of counter-measures. Information which can be used in this connection is the direction in which the counter-measures are launched relative to the aeroplane. In principle, the target seeker expects the counter-measures to be launched downwards, obliquely rearwards, or possibly rearwards.